


Farmhouse Romance

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Laura Barton/Natasha Romonoff (Mentioned), M/M, Multi, prompts from epic people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint brought Bucky home to the farm for a chance to relax and gather himself without people smothering him, but he didn't expect Laura and himself deciding to try a new addition to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmhouse Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainGirl696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGirl696/gifts).



                “He has been going at it for two hours,” commented Laura as Clint and her watched Bucky take another swing at Clint’s punching bag “And this is the fifth day in a row.”

                Clint shrugged his shoulders as his wife voiced her concern’s, enjoying the fact that she was already so concerned about this new stray that he had brought in. “He needs to let off some steam after everything that happened to him,” he explained calmly “Kind of like when I came back after the battle of New York, but 70 years worse.”

                “Oh no,” glanced over at Laura he smiled warmly when he saw the worry etched across her face. “Not another one like that…you were shut away from me for two weeks.”

                “He just needs time and space, and he sure as hell wasn’t getting either with Steve around.”

                “Be nice, he just got his best friend back when he thought that he had lost everyone he cared about.” Scolded Laura, smacking her husband in the shoulder.

                “Ya, and he proceeded to smoother the poor guy,” protested Clint “Tasha would never do that to me.”

                “That’s because Natasha and Steve are very different people.” All of a sudden the sound of fists hitting the punching bag stopped, and the two of them looked up to see Bucky picking up a towel and cleaning his sweaty face.

                For a moment there was nothing but silence, both Clint and Laura holding their breath in anticipation of Bucky saying something after his work out.

                “You two are distracting” he broke the silence with an off handed comment, looking up at the both of them through his long hair.

                “Sorry.” The couple said in unison.

Tossing the towel to the side Bucky smiled to himself, and Clint just about had a heart attack when he saw it. “Can we have the left overs of that awesome pasta for Dinner?”

                “You… you and Clint ate it all last night,” chuckled Laura, smiling fondly as she recalled the conversation between the boys of superheroing and sniper jobs. “If I make more will you and Clint tell more stories? That was the most fun we’ve had in a little while.”

                “Well, he has me beat as a sniper,” mused Bucky, bringing a smile of triumph to Clint’s face at the confession “But there are some hand to hand combat stories that I have”

                “You’re on!” proclaimed Clint “but be warned, I will tell stories of Tasha’s epic hand to hand fights.”

                “He always does” Laura rolled her eyes fondly and stood up. “I’ll go start dinner. You two chat.”

                Watching his wife leave the room, Clint practically glowed in excitement while he thought about the conversation that Laura and him had the night before, barley noticing Bucky walking over to him while his mind was else where. “Keep this up and I’ll have to get a new punching bag.” He joked.

                “Sorry.” Murmured Bucky, looking down at the ground.

                “Hey, no…” waving his hands in front of his face, Clint chuckled “I was just bugging you. I have ton’s of extra’s in the back so don’t worry about it,” glancing up at Bucky, Clint’s examined his face for a moment and grinned. “you’re not a bother Bucky. I brought you here to clear your mind and Laura and I want you to take as much time as you need to.”

                “Do you really want me to get better, or do you just enjoy the show?” with a shrug of his shoulders Clint let himself giggle for a moment.

                “Maybe a bit of both, he admitted, his face turning a bright shade of red as he spoke “Laura really like’s watching people work out, especially Tasha and me. Guess she’s just adding you to the list of really enjoyable shows.”

                “Me?” Bucky blinked in confusion “why…why me?”

                “Well, you are kind of super hot.”

                “Aren’t you two married?” Confusion was painted across Clint’s face at the question “I mean, I was always taught that looking at other people was…you know, cheating.”

                Laughter filled the air and Clint doubled over into himself, holding his ribs and shaking his head at the comment while and Bucky looked at him as if he had gone mad.

                “Oh god…I…I’m sorry,” he cleaned tears of laughter away from his eyes as he spoke “I mean, yes we’re married, that’s what the rings are for and we do have kids together, but Laura and I have a poly relationship.”

                “What does that mean?”

                “In short, we sleep with each other but we also sleep with other people,” Clarified Clint “Some times at the same time, other time’s separately,” Seeing the confusion that was slowly etching itself across Bucky’s face, Clint smiled fondly “for example, Laura often sleeps with Natasha, goes on dates with her and is generally a couple with Natasha while still being married to me.”

                “And this is…normal?”

                “For other people? No” he chuckled “But we’re a house full of love so we like to share it with each other and other people.”

                “So I can see,” Bucky thought about it for a moment, and a small smile started to pull on his lips “so…”

                “I’ll put it simply” Clint promised “Laura and I enjoy having you here. We’ve talked about it, a lot, and obviously we want you to stay here until you’re feeling better, but if afterwards you would like to stay and…” he waved his hands around, trying to portray what he was talking about “get to know each other a bit better…”

                “I think I like that idea.” admitted Bucky, his long hair falling in front of his face as his cheeks went bright red.

                “Then we’ll make dinner tonight for just the three of us,” beamed Clint “Tasha will be here in an hour to visit the kids, so I’ll let her know that she can take them out for dinner. We can at least get some basic stuff out of the way first, along with those stories that you promised Laura.”

                “Wow…” Bucky whispered to himself “Steve has made himself some amazing friends while I was gone. And here I was, worrying about his reckless ass.”

                “Leave the worrying up to Sam. He can be the over protective boyfriend, and he plays the role pretty well most days. Other days he give’s Steve a taste of his own medicine and does something to give the old man a heart attack of his own.” Clint chuckled as he recalled all of the adventured that Sam had told him about, and he reached out towards Bucky and laid a hand down over his metal arm “Focus on yourself for right now and let Laura and I show you how we have fun here in the twenty first century.”

                “This idea both excites me and terrifies me at the same time” Chuckled Bucky

                “Tasha says that’s a pretty normal reaction to almost everything I say.” Clint assured him “only SHIELD agents and Laura are used to me at this point, but you’ll get there.”


End file.
